Alguien como tú
by Paliia Love
Summary: Two-shot. Bella Swan regresa a Forks solo por un día, a mirar la boda que pudo ser la suya. Basada en la canción de Adele: Someone like you. Traducción.
1. Chapter 1

**TRADUCCION**

**Someone like you por Kismetian**

**Someone Like You - Adele (Adele 21 cd)**

**I heard that you're settled down (Escuche que sentaste cabeza)**

**That you found a girl and you're married now. ****(Que encontraste una chica y estas casado ahora)**

**I heard that your dreams came true. ****(Escuche que se cumplieron tus sueños)**

**Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you. ****(Creo que ella te dio cosas que yo no)**

**Old friend, why are you so shy? ****(Viejo amigo, ¿por que tan callado?)**

**Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light. ****(No es como si lo ocultaras)**

**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited (Odio aparecer sin ser invitada)**

**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it. ****(Pero no podía estar lejos, no podía soportarlo)**

**I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded (Habia esperado que me veas y que recuerdes)**

**That for me it isn't over (Que para mi no se termino)**

**Never mind, I'll find someone like you (No importa, encontrare alguien como tu)**

**I wish nothing but the best for you too (Te deseo lo mejor para ti tambien)**

**Don't forget me, I beg (No me olvides, te lo ruego)**

**"I'll remember", you said, ("Te recordare", dijiste tu)**

**Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead. ****(A veces el amor perdura pero a veces en cambio lastima)**

**Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, (A veces el amor perdura pero a veces en cambio lastima)**

**Yeah.**

**Nothing compares (Nada se compara)**

**No worries or cares (Ni preocupaciones o cuidados)**

**Regrets and mistakes (Arrepentimientos y errores)**

**They are memories made. ****(Se quedan en la memoria)**

**Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste? ****(¿Quien hubieses sabido lo amargo que esto sabría?)**

**Never mind, I'll find someone like you (No importa, encontrare alguien como tu)**

**I wish nothing but the best for you too (Te deseo lo mejor para ti tambien)**

**Don't forget me, I beg (No me olvides, te lo ruego)**

**"I'll remember", you said, ("Te recordare", dijiste tu.)**

**Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead. ****(A veces el amor perdura pero a veces en cambio lastima)**

**Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead. ****(A veces el amor perdura pero a veces en cambio lastima)**

**Someone Like You (Alguien como tu)**

**N/A. (Iba a ser un One Shot, ahora aparentemente un Two Shot)**

Bella Swan estaba sentada en su auto y miraba a los invitados en la entrada de la vieja iglesia de piedras. Conocía a la mayoría, sonrió al ver lo hermosa que lucia Esme, como madre del Novio. Estaba vistiendo un vestido azul medianoche y una pequeña chaqueta en sus hombros y parecía una de esas estrellas de películas elegantes de los 50's. Su cabello estaba bien peinado, cayendo sobre sus hombros, sin duda un trabajo de Rosalie. Esa chica podía tomar cualquier cosa y convertirlo en una obra de arte.

Rose estaba en rosa, no como su usual rojo que hacia que todos la miraran a ella.

Tal vez Alice la había amenazado si robaba la atención de ella. Para una chica que media unos cinco pies de alto, era una pequeña dinamita y solo ella pudo haber ordenado que Rose no use su color favorito y que la haya obedecido.

Emmett, oh dios, Emmett.

De alguna forma, Bella lo había extrañado mas que a la mayoría de la familia Cullen. El parecía incluso mas alto de lo que recordaba y el traje era una novedad, incluso para el. El tenia su dedo en sobre su corbata y lo estaba acomodando gentilmente.

El ojal en su traje revelaba lo que ella la sabia, el era el Padrino.

Emmett realmente era el Padrino perfecto, el traería al novio a la iglesia a tiempo, y no importa cuan alocada la despedida de soltero hubiese sido, el futuro marido estaría allí, implacable, perfectamente vestido, bien ubicado, incluso si Emmett lo tenia que sostener.

Bella no había sido invitada pero eso no era sorpresa, había sido bastante tiempo desde la ultima vez que había venido a Forks.

Toda comunicación con la familia que había amado, tal vez más de lo que ella pensaba amar a sus propios padres, había terminado ese día. El día en que ella tristemente empaco sus cosas y se rindió. Ella había peleado una buena pelea, había dado todo pero aparentemente era verdad, a veces el amor solo no basta.

Y el la había dejado irse, esa fue la peor parte.

El le había gritado mientras que ella tiraba su ropa en su valija. Le había pedido disculpas por no ser lo que ella quería que el fuese y le dijo que ella sabia que no se quería quedar, asique que se fuera.

Que solo se fuera.

Todo había ido más allá de lo que ambos podían tolerar y era mejor solo hacer lo que el sugirió e irse.

El vacio de su nueva vida era solo un recuerdo de todo lo que ella había abandonado.

Oh, ahí estaba el.

El novio.

Desde sus zapatos negros y brillosos, hasta su esmoquin cubriendo el cuerpo que ella conocía tan bien, hasta ese rostro que era la definición de la belleza y perfección, hasta ese cabello desordenado, el seguía siendo hermosamente perfecto.

Su corazón se contrajo y sintió el cuchillo imaginario clavarse y retorcerse, retorcerse y destrozar todo lo que quedaba, los restos que de alguna manera la mantenían con vida.

Porque, ella no tenía idea.

Ella pensó que debe ser porque todavía no había sufrido lo suficiente. Tal vez hoy seria el final de cada dolor que sintió por el, y al fin se le permitiría abrazar la suave bienvenida de la oscuridad y así podría dormir en el descanso eterno

Bella se escabullo en su asiento y miro desde el estacionamiento donde se encontraba. Nadie ni siquiera había mirado hacia donde estaba pero el estaba frunciendo el ceño, escaneando el área, sin dudas sintiendo esa conexión rara que sus cuerpos generaban donde sea que estaban en 50 metros de distancia.

Ella vio mientras Emmett vio su tensión y camino hacia el, una gran mano en el hombro de su hermano para calmarlo mientras que Edward sacudió su cabeza y agito su mano vagamente sobre por la dirección en la que ella se encontraba. Ellos necesitaban a Jasper allí, el era el único que siempre podía calmar a todos.

Bella sabia que el estaba en Irak y estaba segura que el había estado reacio como ella para mirar este final, el compromiso entre la Alice de Jasper y su Edward, como habían sido hasta hace dos años. Eso es, si es que empezaron a salir el minuto en el que ella se fue.

Tal vez, ellos sabían y no habían esperado mucho.

Ella había pensado una vez que ella sabia, e igual seguía causándole un dolor interminable que ella había sido engañada por su propio corazón al creer que el era el Único.

Tal vez el lo era, era solo que ella no era su Única.

Emmett se encogió de hombros y sacudió su cabeza.

Nop, su coche no estaba allí.

Bueno, era la vieja camioneta roja la que el buscaba y que había dejado semanas después de que ella se fuera. Nadie asociaría este coche moderno con Bella Swan.

Emmett estaba siendo el perfecto Padrino, caminando detrás de Edward hacia unos invitados recién llegados, tomando sus manos en saludo, distrayéndolo.

Es para eso que los Padrinos están, para asegurarse, por encima de todo, que el novio caminase hacia el altar antes que la novia llegase, y que este de pie esperando por ella.

Que desastroso hubiese sido si el no hubiese estado allí cuando Miss Mary Alice Brandon caminara hacia allí.

Oh, al fin el movimiento.

Esme estaba llamando a sus hijos, enviándolos hacia adentro y reuniendo a los invitados para que entren mientras que llegaba la limusina, esperando que todos estuviesen en sus lugares antes que la novia y su padre entren.

Carlisle acompañaría a Alice hasta el altar, entregarla, no al novio que habían esperado todos que un día fuera, pero al hermoso Edward.

Los alrededores estaban vacios, y la limosina se acerco más y al siguiente estaba Carlisle, esplendido en su traje de casamiento, luciendo como una versión más vieja de Edward a pesar del diferente color de pelo y ojos. Su cabello era tan rubio casi platinado, el de su hijo era una increíble mezcla de marrón y dorado y cobrizo. Mas como Esme aunque ella sabia que el de Edward era un versión mejor, mas brillante, mas única.

Y el color de ojos de Carlisle era azul hielo, sin la frialdad, solo el color de las flores en el sol de verano. Bella había esperado que si ella y Edward tenían una hija, ella heredaría el color de ojos de Carlisle.

Los ojos de Edward eran del verde mas puro, claro y mas hermoso que la esmeralda o jade, tranquilo y bienvenido como el océano. Tal fácil de caer dentro y ahogarse. Muy peligroso para pasarlo a uno de sus hijos.

Rose espero sola, su hermoso bouquet de lirias rosas y blancas en mano y sonrió a Alice.

Carlisle abrió la puerta y saco a Alice, la hermosa novia.

A su peso, debería lucir cómica, ser casi igual de redonda como de alta. Claramente, ello habían esperado al último momento para casarse y si ella no se apuraba, podría extenderse e incluir el parto.

Tal vez no era posible herir más que lo ella había hecho, asique ni siquiera sorprendió o molesto mas a Bella.

El seria un padre fantástico, de eso ella no tenia dudad. El siempre había sido amable y gentil con los niños y animales, sin dudas ese bebe tendría el mejor padre del universo.

Ella esperaba que la foto del bebe sea publicada en el periódico local, tal vez suscribirse a ella. Ellos tal vez enviasen una foto por mes. Ellos siempre dedicaban una pagina entera a cualquier recién nacido mas que lo que pasaba allí afuera, en el resto del mundo.

Bella sabia que estaba llorando silenciosamente pero ignoro las lagrimas y salió del auto y camino en un gran semicírculo para llegar al cementerio detrás de la iglesia sin acercarse al edificio en si.

Allí estaba, el lugar que se había convertido en el hogar final para su padre apenas hace dos años atrás. Su muerte la había hecho pedazos en formas que ella no había esperado. ¿Quién hubiese esperado que fuese tan doloroso, perderlo así? Todos esos años que habían vivido juntos en la pequeña casa blanca, solo ellos dos.

Renée ya se había ido hace bastante, solo un fantasma que mantenía vivo por insistencia de Charlie en mantener las fotos de su boda, los retratos familiares, en cada espacio disponible de la pared.

Por supuesto, con Reneé yéndose cuando Bella tenía solo seis años, las fotos terminaron ahí, y no había fotos embarazosas de la pre-adolescencia de ella. Aunque esa etapa por suerte no duro mucho.

La pubertad había hecho su magia y remplazo todo por curvas en los lugares correctos y una cintura pequeña en el medio.

Y ese delgado pelo había crecido tan largo que ella podía sentarse sobre el, y sus aburridos ojos se habían convertido en 'interesantes' como le decían sus compañeros.

Edward había adorado sus ojos.

Los de Alice también eran marrones, tal vez el lo encontró similar.

Ella corrió las hierbas al lado de la lapida y las tiro hacia el pasto a un costado, y saco la tierra con sus dedos.

CHARLES M. SWAN

Amado Padre

DOB DOD

Tan pocas palabras. Ella deseaba haber pensado en algunas palabras mas para realmente describir lo precioso que el había sido. Por supuesto, ella no lo había apreciado en vida, el siempre parecía interferir en su vida mientras ella pasaba por su adolescencia sin madre para que la guiase o que este a su lado.

Era como si el había estado convencido de que Edward estaba solo para seducirla y romper su corazón, no amarla y protegerla y darle todo lo que el podía. Los años con el siempre van a ser los mejores de su existencia.

Por siete años, desde los quince, el había sido suyo y suyo solo.

Y ella había sido suya.

Nadie la hubiese podido convencer en ese entonces que las cosas podían cambiar muy rápido que tu cabeza de vueltas y dejarte el la frialdad, preguntándote, ¿Qué rayos había pasado?

Ella se lo seguía preguntando.

No había habido traición, ninguna sugerencia de nadie entre ellos, solo su profundo dolor por Charlie había eclipsado su mente y su opinión y de repente todo lo que Edward hacia no era lo suficientemente bueno.

El no había cambiado, el era exactamente el mismo hombre maravilloso que siempre había sido pero sentía que tenia los brazos incorrectos.

Todos los años en los que ella había estado en esos cariñosos brazos, de repente ella quería los brazos de su padre alrededor de ella y saber que eso era imposible la había lastimado. Ella había intentado cambiar a Edward, hacerlo mas como a Charlie.

¿Cuán ilógico era eso?

Charlie la había vuelto loca a veces y eso se habían sido las emociones mas fuertes que el había volcado en ella. Hasta que era muy tarde y ella se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo había amado y necesitado y cuan agradecida que estaba que a diferencia de Reneé, el la había visto con el suficiente valor para quedarse y amarla y criarla.

Ella nunca se había preguntado si Charlie hubiese querido tener la chance de irse primero, antes que su esposa, porque el no ese tipo de hombre. El era seguro y buen trabajador y el sabia el valor de tener una hija y el había puesto las necesidades de ella ante las de el.

Otros chicos en el colegio habían estado en la misma, en el Club de la Madre Desaparecida, pero sus padres habían odiado eso y algunos se habían vuelto a casar, buscando una madrastra para ellos.

Bella había tenido suerte. Charlie siempre había pensado de la ausente Reneé como su esposa, y el hecho del divorcio y casamiento de ella nunca lo hizo titubear.

El había ocupado toda su vida para su algunas-veces-desagradecida hija.

Por supuesto, el hecho que era cauteloso de su relación con Edward se había metido entre ellos. Ella nunca podía ver ni una falta en el hombre hermoso a su lado y ella había odiado a su padre por haberlo juzgado y a veces lo había encontrado queriéndolo hacer.

Era una locura, Edward era perfecto.

Siempre lo había sido, siempre lo será.

E incluso ella había intentado cambiar esa perfección.

Edward no había entendido como ella sentía la perdida de Charlie, pero el tenia familia, una madre y un padre apropiado, que siempre habían estado para el, apoyándolo, alentándolo, siendo lo que un padre real debería ser.

Esme era madre perfecta que podes encontrar una vez en toda tu vida si tienes suerte.

Y él tenía a su hermano, Emmett, el hermano perfecto. Siempre ayudándote en todo, siempre listo para ayudarte con las ideas mas locas cuando eran niños, siempre allí pero no importara que, el tenia su apoyo.

El pelearía sobre fuego y el infierno mismo para poder ayudar a Edward.

Y también el tiene a Jasper, su 'hermano de diferente madre', como si necesitara mas personas a su lado.

Bella se pregunto si Edward sentía una mínima culpa al haberse metido en la vida de Jasper y tomado su mujer.

Ellos deberían haber terminado, Alice y Jasper, porque Edward nunc consideraría engañar o meterse con una mujer de otro hombre, y la de Jasper seria la ultima mujer en la que el se hubiera acercado. Asique Alice y Jasper, esa otra pareja para siempre, deberían haber terminado y caído así como la de ella y Edward.

Bella robo algunas flores del jardín y las puso sobre la lapida de su padre y deseo haber traído las suyas. Algo que encaje. Tal vez no rosas, o un bouquet formal, solo unas flores silvestres.

Eso la hiso pensar en el prado, el único lugar en Forks donde abundaban flores silvestres.

El lugar en el que se había entregado a Edward, por primera vez y muchas más, después. De alguna manera, hacer el amor allí había hecho todo incluso mejor.

Podrían haber sido descubiertos por excursionistas o incluso chicos Quileutes que consideraban el bosque entero como suyo, pero ni uno de los dos le intereso.

Por supuesto, la vez que Jacob Black los vio y corrió a decírselo a Charlie no había sido buena pero habían sobrevivido. El mundo no se había derribado. Charlie se había sonrojado más rojo que su hija y murmuro cosas como 'sean cuidadosos' y 'por favor no me cuentes detalles' y 'más vale que pretenda casarse contigo' pero ni siquiera la castigo como Jake había esperado.

Bella pensó que Charlie siempre había sabido que esto iba a pasar de todas formas y ella casi tenia dieciocho años esa 'primera vez'. No era necesario empeorarlo y admitir que ya había pasado desde su verdadera primera vez casi dos años antes, el mismo día que cumplió dieciséis. El no hubiese podido manejar bien esa información.

¿Qué más le había dado Edward? Su profundo deseo había sido que el sea su primera, y embarazosamente, el seguía siendo su único.

Ella sabia que era débil y no tenia sentido, pero la lujuria y amor nunca había llegado a ella de nuevo.

Tal vez ahora y entonces lujuria trato de llegar pero ella le cerraba la puerta para no traer a nadie para amar.

Ella no podía rebajar lo que ella y Edward habían compartido para estar de esa forma con alguien que ella no ama y el día en que ella se enamore de nuevo, cambiara ese estado y aceptara ir a la cama con alguien que hace latir su corazón otra vez pero hasta ese día, ella no iba a cambiar nada.

Alguien como Edward. Ese era al que ella estaba esperando. Solo alguien como Edward.

Y ella no intentaría cambiarlo, de ninguna forma.

Ella sabia que había estado equivocada y había sido estúpida y lo único que ella podía decir era: el dolor hace cosas raras a las personas.

Ahora después de todo este tiempo, ella se podía sentar y ver lo equivocada que había estado, lo injusta que había sido. Que inútil, y en serio, ella nunca hubiese querido que Edward cambiase nada de lo que ya era.

Claramente había sido un desesperado intento Freudiano para recuperar a su padre muerto.

Edward ni siquiera había ido en su busca, y al principio ella lo había esperado, dentro de la casa de su madre en el teléfono, con miedo de alejarse un poco por si perdía su llamada.

Casi un año después ella se dio cuenta que nunca le había contado a nadie con quien se había casado su madre asique buscar una mujer llamada Reneé Swan los hubiese mandado de vuelta a Forks.

Nadie sabía sobre Phil. Bella había pensado en nunca admitir que había tomado el lugar de Charlie en el corazón de su madre, que el no importaba o tal vez nunca existido. Una reacción infantil, seguro pero su fantasía siempre había sido que su madre se despertara y vea de lo que había dejado atrás y volviera y ser una familia de nuevo. Entonces era muy tarde y de hecho, Reneé había estado en otro continente y se había perdido el funeral.

Todo lo que dijo fue "Bella, el estaba muerto. El no sabia quien iba a verlo enterrado y quien no. Superalo."

Entonces Edward había dicho algo similar, en su oído, en ese tiempo y ella no lo había perdonado.

"No es Charlie, Bella. Es solo su cuerpo. Piensa como si fuese tu primer auto. Lo usaste y después lo vendiste o se rompió y no piensas mas en el. ¿Por que? Porque no lo necesitabas, no es tu, y ese cuerpo no es Charlie."

Por supuesto que ahora ella entendía y sabia que el había tenido razón pero en ese entonces parecía que no había nadie en el planeta a su lado, que entendía la magnitud de su perdida.

Hubo un sonido de música llenando el aire y Bella sonrió, ella sabia quien estaba sentada sobre el piano dentro de la iglesia y cuyos dedos que presionaban las notas y daba un sonido hermoso.

Sus dedos habían producido muchos momentos de dicha de su propio cuerpo y ella de repente estaba muy celosa de Alice, que tendría esos dedos para siempre ahora.

Tocándola, acariciando sus mejillas, su mentón, sus lugares secretos.

Bella quito la imagen de su mente porque por su puesto, aunque se estuvieran diciendo los más preciosos votos, la chica en las imágenes era ella misma.

Ella intento detener nuevas imágenes, la inevitable verdad, que Alice le estaba dando el hijo que ella le había negado.

Los niños no eran parte de su plan de vida y ella trato de evitarlo cuando el empezó a sugerir que era tiempo de pensarlo.

Bella había despreciado eso.

¿Un niño? ¿En este mundo? ¿En un mundo donde un muy respetado y magnifico Jefe de Policia pueda ser disparado por un niño de catorce años con el arma de su padrastro?

Nop, nunca va a pasar.

Seria irresponsable considerar este maldito mundo era seguro para su niño.

Para cualquier niño.

Cuantos estaban muriéndose de hambre, muriendo, y todavía la gente creaba mas en vez de cuidar por los que ya están aquí.

Una vez que era obvio que Edward no la estaba buscando y que nunca llamaría, ella se unió a Cuidado Mundial de los Niños (World Children's Care) y fue a África y ayudo a alimentar y cuidar de los mas pobres de la pobreza pero había sido desgarrador, para muchos era un poco tarde.

Eso había matado lo poco que quedaba de su corazón y había vuelto corriendo a casa sin realmente tener una casa a la cual regresar.

La casa de Charlie había sido vendida por quien sea quien manejaba este estado, ella supuso y el dinero estaba en una cuenta a su nombre.

Por mucho que ella quisiera solo donarlo a la fundación, ella tenia que comer y vivir y tener un techo sobre su cabeza hasta que encontrara un lugar en el mundo y consiguiera un trabajo.

Un trabajo sin alma, como todos tenían.

Le había gustado bastante Florida, y Reneé y Phil se había mudado a algún lugar ahora, asique ella tal vez fuera a vivir allí.

Ella acelero su paso y llego hasta su coche justo cuando las puertas de la iglesia se abrían y salía la novia sonrojada y el hermoso novio.

El flash de las cámaras, alguien filmando toda la salida de Sr. y Sra. Edward Cullen hacia el aire fresco por primera vez como una pareja casada.

Era casi como una escena de una novela de televisión.

Alice dio algunos pasos titubeantes y puso su mano sobre su pansa.

Edward se tomo y jalo todo su cabello mientras entraba en pánico. Carlisle se hizo cargo, gritando órdenes, Emmett estaba al teléfono, llamando por una ambulancia.

Dios, realmente un día para recordar.

Los invitados empezaron a removerse, sin saber que hacer, y Carlisle dijo algo y ellos se esparcieron y fueron por sus autos. Los autos que escondían este de la vista de la boda.

Bella encendió su auto y espero que nadie la notara, con el quilombo de autos yéndose, dejando lugar para la ambulancia.

Edward y Carlisle se subieron en la parte trasera del vehículo de emergencia mientras Bella manejaba yéndose a la calle y hacia el pequeño motel que ella llamaba casa esta noche.

Mañana ella se habrá ido y nunca volvería.

X~x~X

Llego la mañana y sonó la puerta mientras el servicio a la habitación traía la bandeja, con café fresco y tostadas, huevos revueltos, jugo de naranja y una copia de Forks News.

La pagina principal concedía su deseo, el bebe Jaxon Whitlock estaba la portada y Bella frunció el ceño y leyó la historia.

_Nuestras felicitaciones a Jasper y Alice Whitlock por el nacimiento de su primer hijo Jaxon Edward ayer, a solo horas después del casamiento en la iglesia local de Forks. Edward Cullen, padrino de Jaxon, estuvo allí, por Jasper, quien no le fue posible volver de Irak para la boda ni la llegada de su hijo con tres semanas de adelanto. El esta siendo traído a casa inmediatamente ahora que el bebe ha sido presentado._

_Nuestros mejores deseos para todos ellos. _

Bella soltó el periódico y se pregunto cual seria el regalo apropiado para este bebe extraordinariamente especial, cual llegada le hizo conocer la verdad, y disipar las suposiciones que había hecho.

Talvez todavia habia esperanza.

Talvez Edward le daria una segunda oportunidad.

Ella nunca lo sabría a menos que vaya y se lo preguntase.


	2. Chapter 2

**Someone Like You – Segundo Capitulo de Two Shot. **

Edward apretó el agarre que tenia en el vaso de vidrio y se alejó de las manos de Tanya otra vez. Tal vez todos estaban entusiasmados con el nacimiento del bebé Jaxon que no se daban cuenta de las manos de Tanya evidentemente en frente de ellos pero el iba a golpear a la mujer si no se quitaba.

– Edward, por la mierda santa, no te estoy proponiendo casamiento pero si no despiertas y no sacas a la pequeña-cual-sea-su-nombre fuera de tu sistema, entonces te convertirás en un monje.

– Esta bien, me convertiré en monje, –respondió, parándose y alejándose. Su corazón latía tristemente, el estaba tan seguro que Bella había estado allí, tal vez a una distancia que le permitía sentirla, pero nadie y nada lo había hecho estremecer su cuerpo así. Tal vez él la estaba evocándola ahora, como su último método para soportar. Tal vez lo siguiente seria tener visiones de ella.

Si ella hubiese estado allí, hubiese venido a él. Lo habría hecho. Él debería haber ignorado a Emmett y buscarla. La 'boda' podía haber esperado.

Se sirvió otro trago y su mama frunció el ceño. Si, era temprano para beber, pero todos estaban tomando en celebración de Jaxon, seguramente el podía beber por sus propias razones.

Jasper llegaría hoy en algún momento y felizmente le daría la responsabilidad de Alice y el bebé de vuelta a él. Él estaría feliz de ocuparse, pero incluso una boda simulada y nacimiento de un bebe, que pudo ser el amigo del hijo que él había querido tanto, lo había herido y había peleado con ambos roles.

El sabia que nunca tendría otra relación como su primera y única, pero a los veintitrés su vida no puede acabar. Por mucho que quisiera seguir los pasos de Charlie Swan y convertir su apartamento en un santuario a la Bella ausente, su familia estaba constantemente rogándole que solo lo intentara y lo superara.

– Mamá, me voy a casa, gracias por el almuerzo. Por favor no le des a nadie de aquí mi dirección, Tanya has estado siendo su usual ella y no quiero empujarla por las escaleras para sacarla del allí.

– Okey, cariño, pero Tanya no es tan mala realmente, ¿tal vez si la invitases a salir?

– Adiós, mamá. –gruñó y camino hacia su auto, abriendo la puerta del conductor. Estaba saliendo del estacionamiento de la casa de sus padres cuando vio a Tanya en el retrovisor, apurándose en la entrada, al haberse dado cuenta que el se había ido, e intentando como loca llamar su atención.

El puso su pie abajo y aceleró, esperando que los que lo hayan visto hubiesen asumido que él no la había visto. Él no quería ser grosero pero nada de lo que ella tenía en mente pasaría, no con él, por lo menos.

Su celular sonó y debatió si lo dejaba, probablemente era Tanya si ella había robado el teléfono de su madre y ¿por que no haría? La mujer no tenia limites.

Edward tomó el celular y vio quien era.

Alice.

Alice Whitlock.

El sonrió, ¿cuando tuvo oportunidad de cambiar su nombre en su celular?

– Hola, mami, ¿Cómo esta yendo todo? –pregunto y sonrió. El amaba a Alice como una hermana y ahora él era el Padrino de Jaxon, ella y Jas era más como la familia.

El espero por una respuesta y se dio cuenta que ella había llamado sin darse cuenta y había dejado su teléfono abierto así el podía escuchar la conversación en su habitación de hospital.

– Asique, **Bella**, ¿fuiste a África y trabajaste con chicos de bajos recursos? Que grandioso, **Bella**.

El escuchó la voz que había extrañado por dos largos años mientras ella respondía, muy lejos del celular para entender claramente.

– Gracias por el conjunto para Jaxon, **Bella**. Estoy segura que le quedara bien a Jaxon cuando tenga tres, **Bella**.

Edward se habría reído al obvio mensaje de Alice pero era Bella. Su Bella. De vuelta donde pertenecía. Aumentó la velocidad y estacionó en el hospital justo a tiempo para verla irse y salto del casi-quieto auto y corrió para interceptara.

Ella levantó la mirada en shock segundos antes que los brazos de Edward la envuelvan y sus labios besaran su frente. Ninguno de los dos hablo pero sus brazos envolvieron el torso de él tan fuerte que él no estaba seguro si podía respirar, pero no estaba de ánimos para quejarse.

– Búsquense un cuarto, – gritó alguien y Edward los encamino, todavía abrazados, hacia su auto y logro abrir la puerta trasera y meterse dentro.

– Bella, –fue todo lo que él pudo decir y ella miró con lágrimas en sus ojos y asintió.

– Volviste, –dijo ahogándose.

– Tenia que hacerlo, un pajarito me dijo que estabas por casarte, –respondió, mientras el se sentaba y la ubicaba en su regazo. Sus manos en su la cara y ella asintió en permiso y sus labios familiares chocaron con los suyos.

– No, yo no, nunca, no con nadie que no seas tú, –jadeo y la beso otra vez.

– Lucías hermoso. Sentí que quería correr hacia la iglesia y derribar a Alice para ir, –admitió ella.

– ¡Sabia que estabas allí! ¡Lo sabia! Ojala lo hubieras hecho, realmente deseo que lo hayas hecho. –respondió el, acariciando su cara, asegurándose que ella era real. – Dime que no estoy soñando porque si lo estoy, no quiero despertar nunca.

– No, no estas soñando. Edward, lo siento por todo. Nunca debería haber actuado así. El shock de perder a Charlie fue demasiado y tal vez estuve fuera un poco fuera de mí por un tiempo pero quiero volver a casa. ¿Las cosas han cambiado? ¿Tienes una novia o algo?

– Por supuesto que no, –gruño él, –como si pudiese haber alguien después de ti.

– Entonces, ¿puedo volver a casa? –rogó ella. Ella tenía mas que rogar, ella había creado la separación, era su responsabilidad arreglar las cosas.

– Ven a casa ahora mismo, – pidió el.

Ella asintió y el la beso de nuevo, miedoso como para dejarla para que vuelva a su casa.

– Mis bolsos están en el Motel de Forks, alargue mi estadía por otra noche, – explico ella y el sacudió su cabeza.

– No, iremos a buscar tus cosas pero vienes a casa conmigo. No discutas.

– No me atrevería. –sonrió ella. – Edward, te he extrañado, ha sido como si deje de vivir en el momento que llegue a lo de Reneé.

– ¿Cuál es el maldito nombre de la mujer? Busqué arriba y abajo y no pude encontrar ni una persona que conociera con quien se había casado de nuevo.

– Oh, por supuesto. Dwyer, se caso con Phil Dwyer. ¿Me buscaste? –preguntó ella suavemente.

– Por supuesto que te busque. Todavía lo seguiría haciendo si Alice no hubiera necesitado que vuelva a casa y estar aquí por Jasper. Él estaba por volver a casa en quince días de todas formas pero ella seguía teniendo visiones que el bebé no podía esperar, asique me casé por ella por él. Sabes lo que quiero decir, –suspiró.

Bella se levantó y Edward se deslizo fuera del auto y abrió la puerta del pasajero, le acomodó el cinturón de seguridad mientras ella se sentaba y la besaba de nuevo.

Él cerro la puerta y decidió que sus bolsos podían esperar, pero él no. El auto acelero por el camino al apartamento que habían compartido desde el día que ella cumplió dieciocho y dejo a Charlie para vivir con el.

Él había insistido en casarse desde el principio, antes que ella se mudara. Ella pensaba que el casamiento no tenía valor pero si se hubieran casado, seguramente él hubiese sido capaz de encontrarla. Él hubiese encontrado una manera de establecer contacto. Él había visitado Arizona, y encontró personas que recordaban a Reneé cuando recién había salido de Forks y dejado a Charlie, pero todo lo que le dijeron era que ella había conocido un 'hombre muy bueno y joven' y se mudo.

Por supuesto, sus recopilaciones del nombre de ese buen hombre habían diferido mucho como para servir.

Una mujer había insistido que su apellido era Phillips, porque ese era el nombre del primo del coach de football de su nieto, pero ninguna Reneé Phillips había sido la verdadera mujer.

Pero él supuso, que al menos había estado más cerca que otras ideas. Stephenson había sido sugerido y debatido y desechado. Morgan o era la el segundo nombre de su nuera, ella no podía recordar, la agradable señora de la esquina había resuelto. Ella decidió que era el nombre de su nuera "y es por eso que así llamaron a su bebe Morgan." ¿Quería ver él fotos?

Algunos pensaron que habían inmigrado, otros sugirieron Florida y dudaron que fuera cierto.

Al final él había regresado a Forks, derrotado pero todavía determinado a encontrar una manera de hallarla. Reneé era la única familiar viva de Bella. Su última abuela querida, su Nana, había muerto cuando Bella todavía estaba en la secundaria y Edward la había apoyado el mismo pasar por el duelo y funeral.

Fue la muerte de Charlie que se había metido entre ellos y aunque Edward había intentado todo lo que pudo para ser lo que ella necesitaba, esa cosa parecía transformarse y cambiar constantemente y el nunca supo que estaba bien y que no.

Ellos habían pasado noches peleando y sin hablarse y Bella durmiendo en el sofá del estudio, y Edward recostado en la cama, despierto, sin saber si debería ir por ella y arriesgar todo, o darle su espacio y enfrentar la acusación de que no se preocupaba por ella para nada.

Él la había amado a pesar de todo y amargamente de arrepintió de decirle que se vaya. No había pensado que se iría, ni por un minuto, entonces si lo hizo y su corazón se había roto y empezó una furiosa búsqueda por ella que lo había llevado a la nada.

Él debería haberse 'casado' con Alice años atrás si esto era lo que la traería de vuelta a su casa.

Estaciono y se corrió a su lado para abrirle la puerta.

– No fuimos a buscar mis bolsos, no tengo otra ropa, –dijo ella y él la acerco y beso dulcemente.

– Ropa es la última cosa que vas a necesitar, Bella. Ha sido mucho tiempo.

La puso sobre su hombro y corrió subiendo escaleras, agarrando sus llaves y abriendo la puerta y pateándola al cerrarla detrás de ellos antes de dejarla sobre su cama.

– Bella, mi Bella. –lloro él y se recostó a su lado, abrazándola y besando su rostro con un cientos de besos.

– Mi Edward, –lloró ella y puso su mano dentro de su remera, tocando su piel. Eso incremento sus ansias incluso mas y su piel se estremeció mientras él empezaba a desnudarla y ella a deshacerse de sus pantalones. No fue hasta que estuvieron desnudos y él estaba dentro de ella cuando pensaron en usar protección y Edward no podía permitirse salir de ella y ponerse un condón.

– Probablemente están fuera de fecha de todos modos, –suspiro y ella mordió su labio.

–Bella, cariño, no he tocado a nadie, no en ese sentido. No te puedo contagiar ninguna enfermedad porque solamente he estado contigo. –le aseguro.

Ella se rio y él frunció el ceño.

– Pensé que era solo yo. Muy débil y patética como para dejar que otro hombre se me acerque lo suficiente para tocar mi mano, mucho menos besarme o dormir conmigo. Yo tampoco puedo contagiarte enfermedades.

– Aunque, puedo darte un bebe, ¿estás preocupada por eso? –preguntó él y ella sacudió su cabeza.

– Quiero nuestro bebe, Edward. Quiero que volvamos, y quiero que nos casemos y tengamos hijos y vivir la vida que siempre quisiste. Quiero esa vida también. Perdí una familia, pero estaba muy ciega para ver que tenia mi propia familia enfrente mío, contigo.

Él enterró su rostro al costado de su cuello y respiró su aroma mientras su cuerpo embestía dentro de ella y sintió su corazón curarse lentamente de nuevo. Era algo casi físico, el podía sentir la piezas volverse a unir en sus lugares como un rompecabezas.

Bella jadeo y apretó su propio pecho.

– ¿Escuchas eso? Creo que mi corazón nunca se molesto en latir hasta ahora.

Edward la beso, apretándola mas cerca, moviéndose más dentro de ella, y tomándola de su baja espalda para tomar más de ella.

Él nunca más la alejaría de su vista. Aunque él había sabido que la amaba desde que tenían dieciséis, no tenia idea del profundo dolor que podía sentir cuando se fue. Lo había sacudido hasta lo mas profundo de su ser y no tenia como pelearlo.

Su pecho había quebrado tanto que él no podía entender la falta de moretones aunque sea, porque todo lo que el podía sentir era vacio y dolor. Había veces en las que se abrazaba a él mismo cuando iba a lugares especiales para ellos y recordaba las simples caminatas por la playa tomados de la mano.

El prado, ese lugar lo hacia quebrar y llorar desesperadamente por ella. Besos robados detrás del edificio del instituto, esos lugares eran su Cielo y su Infierno.

Él la veía en cualquier lugar y a la vez en ninguno, nunca había sido ella y él la había llamado tantas veces, muy seguro que esta vez era ella, que había vuelto a él.

Ahora justo así, de la nada aquí estaba.

Su Bella.

Ellos no se alejaron de la ducha o la cama en toda la noche y por horas el solo la besaba, y a veces ella lo jalaba dentro de ella y a veces el empujaba su camino al Paraíso, pero él sabia que ella sentía lo mismo y que nunca lo abandonaría otra vez.

Él la hacia sentirse completa, ella lo curo y lo completo otra vez.

Cocinar su desayuno era la mejor segunda cosa. Él apenas se interesaba en comer nada mas que tostadas y jugo estos días pero el quería que todo sea bueno y especial y como había sido antes.

Tostadas, con mantequilla, no como la versión seca que se obligaba a comer. Huevos, esponjosos y brillosos y perfectamente cocinados. Bacon, tomate, jugo. Él se fijo si todo estaba en fecha porque la mayoría de los alimentos en su heladera estaba allí donde Alice o Esme los ponían y se mantenían allí hasta que ellas las tiraban una semana después.

Ellas se habían convertido en sus cuidadoras y estaba contento que esos días ya se acabaron.

– Eso luce delicioso, –dijo ella, volviéndose a el para besarlo. Él puso el plato en la mesa y la envolvió en sus brazos y la beso de nuevo, apropiadamente, nada de picos. En algún momento se calmara y será capas de dejarla el tiempo suficiente para que coma, pero hoy él no podía soportar eso.

Él se sentó a su lado y le tomo una mano, uniendo sus dedos y su pulgar acariciando su palma sin parar, mientras la alimentaba con la otra mano que sostenía su tenedor.

Bella sonrió y rio, mantuvo su mano en la de el mientras pedazos de huevo y bacon caían en su regazo.

– Necesito bañarme otra vez, –dijo ella cuando termino el desayuno. – Tienes que ir a buscar mis bolsos. No tengo nada limpio que ponerme.

– Si que lo tienes, todas las prendas que dejaste todavía están aquí, por supuesto, –gruño él. Como si hubiese desechado algo de ella.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas al mirar en su lado del armario, todo seguía igual, cada prenda colgaban con bolsas protectoras. Estaban mucho mejor cuidadas de lo que ella alguna vez había cuidado algo.

– Edward, te amo muchísimo, gracias, –lloró ella y él asintió como si no fuese gran cosa y escogió el vestido azul que él siempre había amado que ella vistiera y ella sonrió y se lo llevó al baño para ponérselo.

La dejo ducharse sola esta vez y fue a llamar a su madre y contarle las noticias.

Bella estaba en casa.

Esme se sorprendió un poco al escuchar su voz, tan llena de paz y esperanza otra vez. Ella ya lo sabia, por supuesto, Alice ya se lo había contado.

– Estoy muy feliz por ti, hijo. ¿Se va a quedar? –preguntó nerviosa. Él nunca sobrevira si lo deja otra vez. Él se había culpado pero eso solo era Edward. Estaba seguro que ella se había ido solo porque él había perdido la paciencia y le dijo que lo haga. Cuanto se había arrepentido de esas palabras y quería retirarlas.

Esme había renovado su lazo con el durante la ausencia de Bella y ella realmente quería que Bella se quedara y para que su hijo sea feliz. Él casi había dejado de vivir, solo existía, en los últimos dos años y la alegría del bebé de Alice había empeorado su tristeza y perdida al saber que el nunca seria padre.

Si Bella no cargaba sus bebes, entonces nadie lo haría.

Acordaron encontrarse en el hospital en horas de visita y Esme colgó el teléfono y lo apretó contra su corazón. – Solo no lo lastimes otra vez, por favor Bella, –murmuró.

Emmett tomo su pequeña hermana en el segundo que ella y Edward entraron de la mano en la habitación de Alice, y Rose la miro ferozmente y se alejó.

Carlisle sonrió como un tonto y tomo a Bella, sosteniéndola tan cerca y agradeciéndola por volver a casa por su hijo y asegurándole que Edward había esperado y nunca le falló.

Alice insistió en sacar fotos con Bella cargando al bebe, y Edward se acercó a Rose.

– ¿No puedes estar feliz por mi? –le pregunto.

– Oh, por supuesto, –gruño ella. –Ella te parte en dos y se va sin mirar atrás pero por supuesto, obviemos el hecho y recibámosla con una fiesta como para una reina.

– Rose, se buena. –rogo el.

– ¿Realmente puedes confiar en ella otra vez? –pregunto Rose. – ¿Puedes volver con ella y olvidar lo que hizo?

– La amo, Rose. Incondicionalmente. No entendí lo lastimada que estaba y ¿como lo haría? Nunca perdí a un padre. Charlie era el único familiar que ella tenia, Reneé apenas cuenta. ¿Como se como reaccionare cuando pierda a Esme o Carlisle? Tal vez me quiebre y necesitaré que ella lo entienda. Ella no quiso lastimarme, y ella nunca dejo de amarme, ¿Qué es lo que hay que perdonar?

– Eres un idiota, –respondió duramente Rose.

– Para amar y honrar, en la salud y enfermedad, en las buenas y en las malas. Eso fue nuestro mal, y su enfermedad. Carlisle me advirtió una y otra vez que busque ayuda para ella pero ella no quería ninguna asique pensé que hacia lo correcto y fui a su lado y arrogantemente pensé que mi amor podría curar su dolor. Debería haber insistido en que busque ayuda. Debería haberme ocupado yo mismo. La decepcione yo también, Rose. De todas formas, el amor incondicional es solo eso, amor sin condiciones que ver y adherir.

Él camino y se acerco a Bella y puso sus manos por su cintura mientras que ella estaba al lado de la cama, sosteniendo al bebe, observando los pequeños ojos azules de Jasper, y sonriendo a los rulos rubios de Jasper en su cabeza.

Edward se arrimo a su cuello y murmuré en su oído.

– Luces tan bien cargando ese bebe, –susurro el y ella sonrió por su secreto. Un día, ella seria la que estuviera en esa cama y los otros estarían observando a su bebe. Ella estaba muy preparada. Lo que una vez parecía cuerdas para atraparla ahora eran nudos que los uniría para siempre, con su completa bendición.

– Casémonos, pronto. –respondió susurrando y Edward sonrió y la acercó más, sosteniendo su espalda contra su pecho.

– Dale. ¿Cuándo? ¿Donde?

– El prado, naturalmente, ¿Dónde más? Lo más pronto humanamente posible.

– Estoy disponible una vez que me dejen salir de este lugar, –intervino Alice. – Organizo maravillosas bodas, si lo puedo decir yo.

– Alice, ¿no encontraste eso un poco extraño? ¿Ver a Edward en vez de Jasper en el altar? –preguntó Bella.

Su amiga se encogió de hombros. –Por supuesto que quería que Jas estuviese allí pero él no podía irse hasta después de que este pequeñín haya nacido y el no fue planeado, una sorpresa encantadora pero realmente, era el peor momento. Jasper estuvo fuera casi todo el embarazo y cuando se enteró, él quería que nos casáramos antes del nacimiento. Él estaba muy insistente asique era la única manera. Él quería que su hijo llegara a este mundo con su esposa usando su apellido. No organizamos una recepción, eso sucederá en el futuro y Jasper y yo renovaremos nuestros votos primero, en la misma iglesia, con Edward de Padrino esta vez. Solo tendremos dos invitados extra, tú y mi anillo.

– Alice, mi amor, eres una genio, –dijo una voz con un acento Texano y todos vaciamos la habitación y dejamos al recién llegado que conozca su hijo y besar a su nueva esposa en privado.

– Bella está en casa, Jasper está en casa, todo está correcto en el mundo otra vez, –dijo Esme llorando. Carlisle sonrió y besó su mejilla y la rodeó con sus brazos. Ella siempre será su Madre, no importa cuan grandes estén.

– Bella y yo nos vamos a casar muy pronto, –anuncio Edward y todos aplaudieron y ofrecieron sus felicitaciones.

Bella se alejó un poco, todavía sosteniendo la mano de Edward para tener valor.

– Se que le hice muy mal a mi Edward y no valgo su amor ahora pero déjenme asegurarles a todos, hare cualquier cosa para hacerlo feliz otra vez. Cualquier cosa. –prometió ella, mirando a los ojos de Edward.

– Todo esta perdonado. Te amo, todo lo que siempre quise es que estuviéramos juntos. Gracias por volver y hacer que pase. –respondió Edward.

Habían lagrimas por todos lados e incluso Rose mordió su labio y se aferro a Emmett. Era verdad, ella y Emm nunca habían estado separados, ¿Cómo realmente sabría ella como iba a reacciones cuando algo la lastimara su pequeño mundo? Tal vez huiría, tal vez nunca soportaría que explotaran su burbuja.

Su amor nunca había sido puesto a prueba. Ella decidió ser buena con Bella y darle una chance para redimirse. Si Edward era feliz, ¿Quién era ella para ofenderse por que haya vuelto a casa?

Bella y Edward pasearon por el jardín del hospital, sonriendo, a veces besándose, hablando, poniéndose al corriente mientras los otros miraban desde adentro de la sala de espera.

Jasper apareció con su bebe en brazos.

– Alice esta en la ducha. Gracias a todos por estar aquí cuando yo no pude. Sabía que podía contar con todos ustedes. Tengo que agradecer a Edward, después de todo lo que hiso por nosotros.

Él miro hacia fuera y sonrió a su mejor amigo y Bella.

– No puedo comprender como él solo puede olvidar lo que ella hiso y aceptarla de nuevo, así como así. –dijo Rose.

Jasper se giro hacia ella.

– He estado separado de Alice por ocho meses. Ellos han estado separados por dos años. ¿Por qué él querrá extender eso, mantenerla alejada de sus brazos para hacerle pagar por sus errores? Eso seria gastar más tiempo. Apuesto a que él ya la llevo a casa e hiso el amor con ella. Conozco mi chico y él ha contenido el aliento por dos años largos. Ni pienses en hacerlo elegir entre ella y su familia, porque él la elegirá a ella.

– Pero es como si su abandono nunca ocurrió, como si nunca existió, –señalo Rose, perpleja.

– él la ama, Rose. Mas que a su vida misma. Ella volvió, él esta bien otra vez, no habrá nada por lo que compensar, el la acepto de nuevo y ya esta. Tu idea de distancia apropiada para que ella compense por su ausencia y la de él son muy diferentes. Apuesto que en el momento en que la vio, la agarró y abraso fuerte y en ese mismo momento, si conozco bien a Edward, todo estaba perdonado. No olvidado, él luchara ahora y entonces pero con tal de que Bella este allí para apoyarlo, él saldrá de esto incluso mas fuerte.

– Ellos se casaran pronto, –sonrió Esme.

– Y yo seré el Padrino más orgulloso, –respondió Jasper.

– ¿Qué pasará ahora? –preguntó Carlisle, sosteniendo el pequeño pie de Jaxon en su mano.

–Despedida honorable, no puedo dejar a Alice otra vez ahora que tenemos un hijo que criar. Buscare un trabajo y me quedaré cerca de casa.

– Ven a trabajar conmigo, –sugirió Edward mientras que él y Bella entraban caminando otra vez.

X~x~X~x~X

Bella vistió el bebe y sonrió al ver que tan linda estaba en su nuevo vestido rosa que su Papi le compro. Tomó a la bebé y fue hacia la sala de música donde Edward y Jasper estaban colaborando en una canción nueva juntos, Jas en la guitarra, Edward en el piano.

– Acerca a mi hija, necesitamos su opinión, –dijo él, tomando a la bebé en un brazo y poniendo la melodía con la otra mano.

Jasper toco al compas de la melodía mientras que Edward cantaba suavemente, – Bueno, Señorita Melody Cullen, ¿Qué piensas?

La bebe sonrió y Edward le levanto los pulgares a Jasper. Ellos estaban haciéndolo tan bien ahora. Sus canciones se estaban vendiendo como hot cakes y era usual escucharlos en comerciales en la televisión, o tocando suavemente de fondo en shows como Grey's Anatomy en momentos apropiados de la historia.

Esta nueva selección era para algo nuevo. Edward y Jasper estaban considerando formar un dúo y cantar sus mismas canciones en escenarios. Bella suspiro, cada mujer en el mundo va a estar comiéndose con la mirada y codiciando a su marido y su mejor amigo.

Un llanto alto de la habitación la envió a tomar al otro bebe que tenían. El bebe Chord, adoptado al nacer, pero su hijo tanto como Melody, la hija que cargo ella misma.

Ellos acordaron desde el comienzo que por cada niño natural que tenían, le darían familia a un niño sin hogar también. Seria como tener gemelos.

Chord era un niño feliz y Bella sonrió mientras el tomaba su cabello. Sus ojos eran verdes como los de Edward incluso cuando eso era lo único que él y su marido compartían en común.

Uno de sus padres biológicos había tenido esos ojos esmeraldas y él lo había heredado.

–Serás tan irresistible como el también, –le aseguró mientras abrochaba su conjunto y lo llevaba a escuchar la nueva música.

Bella se sentó detrás de Edward y Melody en el banco del piano y el brazo de su esposo la rodeo por los hombros y la jalo mas cerca.

Los brazos correctos

Era una locura haber dudado eso pero no había daño. Ningún daño irreparable. Edward todavía se acercaba a ella cuando dormía y la abrasaba un poco muy fuerte pero eso era la única reacción y su vida era perfecta.

FIN

**Bueno acá ya esta al fin, completa. Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos! **

**Empecé otra traducción por si quieren leerla, se llama Hot For a Teacher.**

**Besitos. Paw **


End file.
